


偶遇22

by windfay23



Category: 3507
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfay23/pseuds/windfay23





	偶遇22

Tony回到家的时候，发现客厅的灯都是关着的。  
“阿一古，都跑出去玩了吗？”忙碌了一整天的安社长，一边抱怨一边摸索着准备开灯。  
“你回来了。”  
黑暗之中，有人突兀开口。  
Tony被吓了一跳，手里拎着的背包“咚”的一声落在地上。本想问一句是谁，脱口而出的却是对方的名字。  
“Hyukie？”  
然后后知后觉地想起来，他们已经分手了，于情于理，他都不能这么喊他了。  
心里的难过像池塘的涟漪，一波一波，真实细碎。  
明知道对方在黑暗里看不到自己，Tony还是低下头，试图调整状态来做好表情管理。

这比和李秀满一起上综艺都累。

Tony想着，忍不住深吸了一口气。

“你怎么进来的？”  
他把地上的包往墙边踢了踢，放弃了先开灯的想法——他不想看清楚张佑赫，也不想让对方看清楚自己。

“你的密码太好猜了。”那人嗤笑。  
“你喝酒了？”Tony却从对方的声线里听出点不一样的东西来，忍不住往前走了两步。  
“怎么？你有意见？”又是一阵冷笑。  
Tony忍不住皱起眉来：“你这是喝了多少？”  
“和你有关系吗？”张佑赫终于从沙发里站了起来，扶着沙发背，摇摇晃晃地看着Tony。

和你有关系吗？

Tony只觉得这话像一把铁锤，砸得自己心口皆凉，哑口无言；又像一把利刃，把他前后刺了个对穿，冷风从胸口大洞呼啸而过，令人心寒，令人齿冷。

“对，你说得没错，和我没关系。”Tony梗着脖子冷笑，“也请你滚出去，不要在‘我家’耍酒疯。”

“你家？”对方好像听到了什么好笑的事情一样，嗤笑一声，“安胜浩，你从头到脚都是我的，还和我谈什么‘你家’？”

又来了。

Tony深深呼吸，提醒自己要冷静。  
“张佑赫，我再提醒你一次：我是我自己，不是属于谁的谁！”

“说得真好。”  
那人居然还轻轻鼓了几下掌。

Tony突然有种被肉食动物盯上了的感觉。  
战栗感从脚跟一路传递到发梢，指尖发凉，心跳加快，背上沁出了一层冷汗。  
他本能地察觉到了恐惧和危险，却死撑着不肯在对方面前认输。

“所以，你大概也觉得没必要解释那个‘女朋友’的事情了吧。”张佑赫微微歪头，黑暗里看不清神色，言语中却透露着彻骨的寒意。

Tony在那一瞬间几乎被巨大的委屈和愤怒所吞噬。  
“张佑赫！”他死命地攥着手，指甲深深切入肌肤，靠着那疼痛来阻止自己的眼泪，“我们已经分手了！你一个马上要结婚的人，管得也未免太宽了吧！”

“结婚？”对方却只是轻笑出声，“你是这么想的？”

Tony压抑着内心的怒火和痛苦，三两步跨到门边，狠狠地拉开大门。  
“你要结婚还是单身，那是你自己的事情。但是你要想耍酒疯的话，我没有义务陪你发疯。请！”

张佑赫似乎是听到了什么好笑的事情，于是闷闷地笑了起来，修长的手指穿过额发，掌心抵在额头上，笑得全身都在抖。

Tony冷冷看着他，既不上前，也不关门。

张佑赫大约是笑够了，又或者是察觉到了Tony的决心。总之是渐渐止了笑声，一摇三晃地走到了门口。

楼道的灯光映亮了半个门口。  
张佑赫清秀俊朗的容颜从黑暗里一点点浮现出来。  
完美的下巴，刀削般的嘴唇，微微泛青的胡茬，笔直的鼻梁，还有那眼睛——

Tony猛然转头，移开自己的视线。全然没有注意到，自己握着大门的手指已经用力到关节泛白了。

张佑赫在门口站定，似乎是在审视着眼前的“前”恋人。

两个人之间的距离不到一拳。  
Tony开始后悔自己站在这里了。

呼吸声相闻，熟悉的体温透过薄薄的衣物，彼此纠缠起来。未散的酒气萦绕在他们周围，像一张看不见的网，紧紧胁裹着两人。  
Tony低着头，慢慢感觉到呼吸困难。他知道张佑赫在打量自己，从发梢，到眉骨，到鼻尖，到嘴唇。  
停留片刻，继续向下。  
喉结，锁骨，腰线，然后……  
Tony觉得自己的腿开始发软。  
他们彼此之间太过熟悉——无论是灵魂还是肉体——就像他可以用一个眼神让张佑赫暴怒一样，张佑赫仅仅用目光就能让他无法自持。

Tony一边唾弃着自己的软弱，一边努力忽视张佑赫那露骨的视线。  
偏偏那人还迫近了几分。  
他下意识地后退，后背硬生生地撞上了墙。  
退无可退。

张佑赫的嘴唇一点一点靠近他的耳畔，慢慢开口，声线低沉暗哑。  
“Tonya……你想躲到哪儿去？……”  
不安分的指尖爬上Tony的肩头，顺着胳膊缓慢而色情地滑下去，然后慢慢地覆上他拉着大门的手，微微用力。

“放手。”他低声命令。

Tony死命地守住自己的理智，倔强地强迫自己站直，自牙缝里恶狠狠地吐出一个字来：  
“滚！”

张佑赫挑起一边嘴角，微微冷笑：“滚？”  
他歪着头，整个身子都贴了上来。  
“安胜浩，你现在能耐了啊。”

温热的气息扑在颈侧，Tony像是被活活钉死在墙上的蝴蝶标本，有心反抗，无力回天。

“放手！”  
张佑赫手指用力，再次命令道。

“你给我滚！”  
Tony强迫自己转过头来和张佑赫对视，全然不知道自己自以为强硬的眼神，在对方眼里全是虚张声势。

“安胜浩。”张佑赫冷笑，一字一句慢慢地说，“我不介意开着门做。”

Tony花了一点时间才反应过来张佑赫是什么意思，然后他彻底被对方的无耻惊呆了。  
“张佑赫！你……”  
Tony喉头哽咽，千言万语被憋在心里，气得嘴唇直抖，心口生疼。  
他绝望地意识到，张佑赫是来真的：他说得出做得到。  
然而这种绝望反而激起了他心头的怨气。  
Tony使出平生的力气一把把张佑赫推倒在地：  
“你不走！我走！”  
颤抖的声线混着哭腔，直直砸在地上，摔得粉碎。

他拎起门口的背包，转身欲走，忽然被捏住脚踝，失去了平衡，摔倒在地。  
好巧不巧，率先接触地面的，正是当年受过伤的膝盖。  
Tony疼得眼前发黑。  
朦胧中，他感觉那人跨坐到自己身上，伸手扯住他的头发，强迫他仰起头，露出脆弱的脖颈。

“我允许你走了吗？”洁白的贝齿轻轻撕咬着颈动脉上的皮肤，“看来我太惯着你了。”  
膝盖压着膝盖，手心覆上手心，腿脚纠缠，手指交织，灵巧的舌尖卷上通红的耳垂，Tony忍不住全身紧绷起来。

“……张佑赫……你他妈……混蛋……”

Tony一边喘息着，一边用空闲的那只手在地上摸索，期待能找到点什么东西，砸晕身上这个混账东西。

“我混蛋？……你不是也想吗？”  
身上那人恶劣地笑着，坏心眼地挪动了一下胯部，已经硬起来的性器隔着双方的裤子厮磨着，像是燎原的星火，烧得人心底发热。

Tony指尖终于触到一点冰凉，于是想都没想，抄起来就往张佑赫的头上砸去。

不知道是酒精的作用还是情欲的功劳，总之素来反应迅速的舞王被砸了个正着。始作俑者后知后觉地发现，刚刚立功的是自己不知何时掉到地上的手机。

来不及多考虑了。  
Tony趁着张佑赫失去平衡的那个瞬间，奋力从他身下挣脱出来，瘸着腿往门外蹦。

光明就在眼前。  
Tony开始琢磨要不要顺手把门带上，好为自己多争取点时间。  
结果这点念头还没转完，他就感觉后衣领被人拽住，休闲西装里套的纯棉T恤一个紧急刹车，差点没把他勒死。  
Tony本能地向后倒去，被那人顺势惯摔在地，直摔了个七荤八素，头晕脑胀。  
他突然想起来很久以前——好像也没有那么久——他们一起去参加一个神经兮兮的节目。当时地上明明铺着厚厚的缓冲垫，当时明明也是眼前这人亲手把他摁倒，当时明明他们还在冷战期间，张佑赫却还记得托住他的后脑勺，生怕碰坏了自己的小猴子。

怎么就会变成这个样子了呢？

Tony捂着后脑勺在地上疼得缩成一团，努力忽略掉那些让自己鼻尖发酸的回忆。

没有必要了。  
都结束了。

他听到大门“咣当”一声被甩上。  
最后一线生机被掐断，眼前一片漆黑。  
Tony挣扎着翻过身来，靠着记忆和模糊的视线试图爬进自己的卧室。

世界是公平的。  
骤然被剥夺光明后，他看不清周围环境，张佑赫一样看不清。  
他还是有机会的。

但是身后那人却没有片刻迟疑。  
他的脚步声缓慢而坚定，像是胸有成竹的猎人，慢条斯理地跟在垂死挣扎的猎物身后，耐心等待着对方力竭而亡。

Tony简直要绝望了。

他的脚踝被身后之人骤然拎起，整个人都失去了平衡，无力地趴在地上。  
张佑赫的手心像烧红的烙铁，贴着他裸露的脚踝，烫得让人无法忽略。

他被拖着横穿客厅，所有的反抗和努力似乎在张佑赫的眼里都不值一提。  
他轻轻松松拖着他，像是拖动一条上了岸的大鱼，或者一床会扑腾的被子。  
毫不费力，毫不在意。

Tony试图用另一条腿去踹他，可张佑赫却突然松了手，于是他半个身子直直地摔到了地上，震得他一时动弹不得。

张佑赫把他的双手拉过头顶，用一只手摁住，另一只手不安分地摸到他的腰间。

“张佑赫，你他妈要干什么？”Tony终于失去了冷静，开始无意义地挣扎起来。  
“干什么？”张佑赫顺利地抽出皮带，冷笑着束紧身下之人的双手，“干你。”

他一把拉出Tony贴身的白T恤，顺着腰身推了上去。  
纤细的蛮腰和白皙的胸膛裸露了出来。  
张佑赫的呼吸顿时急促了起来。  
眼前的美景不管第几次看到，都让他热血沸腾，让他丧失理智，而身下之人偏偏还在不知死活地扭动着，挑战着他所剩无几的自制力。

张佑赫一手摁住Tony被束缚的双手，一手慢慢地摩挲着他的腰线。迟疑了片刻，他终于抵不住诱惑般，俯身下去衔起一侧茱萸。

Tony倒吸了一口凉气，本能地弓起身，忍不住呻吟了一声。  
那声小小的、克制的呼喊像落入火药库的火星，在张佑赫沸腾的欲望上又浇了一瓢热油。  
不安分的手指一路下滑，轻车熟路地突破障碍，握住了Tony的弱点。  
Tony忍不住仰起脖颈，大口喘息。  
他的眼前闪过万千星光，张佑赫指腹的薄茧轻轻刮擦着他，灵巧的唇舌划过他的颈侧，卷上他通红的耳垂。  
挣扎变得像是一场邀约。  
Tony绝望地意识到，即使他们已经分手，即使他无比痛恨张佑赫此刻的所作所为，他的身体、他的灵魂依然背叛他的理智，在渴求着对方。  
情欲、疼痛、躁动、爱、恨……  
张佑赫给予他的一切都令他欢呼雀跃。他要感受到他的存在，哪怕是通过伤害的方式，哪怕是通过憎恨的方式。  
他要他，在他的身边。

“Tonya……”恶魔在耳边低语，“叫出来……我要听你叫我的名字。”

“王八蛋……张佑赫你个王八蛋！你去死！”Tony哭着咒骂着，肉体与灵魂分离，理智与感情拔刀相向。  
他身体的每一寸角落都在叫嚣着渴望，呼唤着更多，他理智的每一分都在抗拒，诅咒着今晚发生的一切。  
他已经分不清自己是更希望对方继续，还是更希望他住手了。  
这一场漫长的煎熬始于遥远的过去，终于不可预见的未来。  
无法克制的感情，无法继续的关系，无法掩饰的爱，无法忘却的痛。  
他生命中最美好的时光和最糟糕的回忆，注定都是张佑赫带给他的。

而此时此刻，他只听见那个人残忍地低声轻笑：“是吗？那一起死吧。”  
张佑赫一把扯下他的裤子，含住了他的欲望。  
温热柔软的触觉袭来时，受到肉体和心灵双重冲击的Tony忍不住放声尖叫。  
“住手！……张佑赫你住手啊！”他哭泣，他求饶，他奋力挣扎，他像风暴中的一叶扁舟，被欲望推上顶点，又跌落谷底。他无依无靠，无法自持。而张佑赫则像锚一般，把他死死钉在地板上，不容拒绝，不容逃离。  
张佑赫给予Tony的，无论是欢愉或者痛苦，他都必须全盘接受。  
从无例外。

Tony几乎要投降了。  
过往的欢愉在云端吃吃笑着，挑逗着他的理智，摧毁着他的防线。身体早已被烙下永不磨灭的印记，随着张佑赫的心意翩然起伏，在对方的指尖上盛开衰败。  
然而在迫近顶点的那一刻，张佑赫却松开了他。  
Tony在情欲的漩涡里勉强寻回理智，思忖着莫不是对方良心发现。  
然而很快，张佑赫就用实际行动告诉他，那是痴心妄想。

他被翻了个身。  
滚烫的欲望贴在冰凉的地板上，惹得他忍不住打了个寒战。

“没那么容易。”张佑赫揪起他的头发，在他耳畔低语，“安胜浩，你给我好好记住：你是我的人，永远都是。”  
腰腹被抬起，硕大的异物在毫无准备的情况下长驱直入。  
Tony疼得浑身颤抖，冷汗爬满脊背，却倔强地咬着下唇，死都不肯出声，只是用力砸着地面，皮带扣拍打在地板上，发出清脆的碰撞声。  
张佑赫的右手从空荡荡的T恤下摆探进去，摸索着抚上Tony的脖颈，强迫他仰起头来直视前方。左手则一路向下，握住对方因为疼痛而疲软的欲望。

“Tonya……”他喘息着，低沉暗哑的嗓音在怀中之人的耳边流淌，“你看看你多美……”

他的手臂用力，Tony不得不跟随着直起身来。

月光落在客厅里，白色的纱帘被风吹动，不断翻滚着。  
镜子里的人被迫举着手臂，跪坐在地，无力地靠在身后那人的身上。短短的金发被汗水和泪水打湿，胡乱地黏在一起，白皙的皮肤因为缺氧与情欲，染上绯红的颜色。脖子上禁锢着他的那只手缓缓移动着，指尖摩挲着他颈侧的皮肤。  
皱巴巴的西服还完整地套在身上，白色的T恤被张佑赫的手臂拉高，衣服下的风情一览无余。裤子被褪到了膝盖，致命要害被张佑赫握在手里，缓慢撸动。  
这是只有张佑赫才能见识的风景，这是只为他绽放的玫瑰。

张佑赫的唇齿在他的颈窝慢慢移动，仔细品味。野兽般的目光凶狠地盯着镜中连为一体的两人。  
直到此时此刻，他的衣服都完好到令人发指。全身上下，除了埋在Tony体内的性器，再没有一点儿凌乱不得体的地方。

“好好看着。”他咬着身前之人的耳朵，慢慢地说，“好好记住你的样子。记住你是属于谁的。”

然后他开始动了起来，从慢到快，从刻意折磨地凌迟，到毫无顾忌地横冲直撞。  
张佑赫丝毫没有怜惜Tony的意思。粗大的性器进进出出，带起色情的水声。他一只手摁住身下之人的后颈，另一只手捏着对方纤细有力的腰肢。白皙的皮肤上留下通红的指印，反而更加激起人暴虐的欲望。  
他毫不留情地讨伐着Tony，故意不去安慰那人勃起的欲望。  
他要把他凭空操到射。  
他要摧毁他的尊严他的自我他的骄傲。  
他要他臣服要他乖顺要他没齿难忘要他永世不离。

Tony被捏着后颈摁在地上，被动承受着这场可怕的灾难。  
额前的金发有规律地晃动着。他死死地咬住嘴唇，冷汗和鲜血交替滴落，砸在木制的地板上。  
意识早已模糊，他全靠着一股傲气撑到现在。

这股傲气撑着他熬过抑郁症熬过解散熬过SOLO初期熬过生离死别。  
他没想到有一天，他需要用这股傲气来熬过张佑赫。

梦与醒之间，现实与虚妄之间，过去与回忆之间，白衣少年侧身微笑。海风从他们背后呼啸而至，张佑赫一手压着头顶的棒球帽，一手拽着他，在沙滩上漫无目的地奔跑，肆意大笑。  
“Tonya，”张佑赫耳钉上的碎钻熠熠生辉，他仰面躺在沙滩上，明朗清澈的笑容像是天边初醒的晨光，“你重死啦！”  
夜色朦胧。  
金发少年赤裸着上身，脖子上挂着与他信仰不符的十字架，汗水顺着他的发梢滴落，溅到彼此身体连接的地方。  
“Tonya，”张佑赫喘息着，呢喃着恋人的名字，眼里是深不见底的欲海和显而易见的痴迷，“你真美……”  
星光乍现。  
少年在寒风中伸出戴着毛线手套的双手，覆在他冻的通红的耳朵上。  
“Tonya，”张佑赫一边冷得直跳脚，一边抖着声音嘱咐道，“你把帽子戴上吧。”  
记忆跌落。  
他们在舞台上拥抱，他们在练舞室接吻，他们在黑暗中交付彼此，他们在伤痛中互相安慰。  
他们是彼此的骨中骨，他们是彼此的血中血，他们是彼此灵魂遗失的碎片，他们是彼此心灵的港湾，他们是彼此信念的寄托，他们是彼此的光明，是彼此的希望，是彼此的天国。  
曾经。

那些温暖的记忆曾是支撑他走过黑暗的力量，如今却化为利刃，伤得他体无完肤，伤得他肝肠寸断，伤得他万念俱灰。

“Tonya……”在噩梦的最深处，他听见始作俑者在他耳边低声诅咒，“你这辈子都别想逃。”  
像预言，像咒语，像命令，像陈述，像结论。  
带着张佑赫式的决绝和义无反顾，毫不留情地将他推入无底深渊。  
永不得解脱。


End file.
